1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cabinet lock which has been developed to be used in drawers and cabinet doors (covers) made of metal, wood or plastic materials.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the electronic lock systems used in the prior art, a microprocessor checks the validity of the commands entered by means of a keypad and performs the required functions. For instance, it allows checking the authenticity of the entered password and performing the opening process provided that the password is correct or changing the program parameters of the lock etc.
A password is required to be entered to be able to realize all the processes. It is necessary to enter a user or master password for the processes such as opening/closing, password-change, and parameter-change.
In order to change the program parameters, it is required to enter the master password first and then the parameter intended to be changed and the option thereof. This process needs to be repeated for each parameter. Therefore, the operational parameter adjustment of the locks is time-consuming and brings along excessive burden in the places where the number of locks is significantly high. Additionally, since each password-entering action causes battery consumption, it reduces the battery life and thus increases the waste batteries.
As a result of the patent search, the American patent application numbered U.S. Pat. No. 9,495,898B2 has been encountered. The disadvantages of the lock disposed in this application and of the other existing locks are specified below:                The handle used in the existing electronic cabinet locks performs only the opening and closing functions. It has no other function. It mostly has a round/circular shape.        The existing electronic cabinet locks have a 6×2 matrix key layout (6 rows and 2 columns). Therefore, other people looking from a certain distance can easily detect the entered password. This in turn causes a security gap. In general, the keypads are universal 4×3 matrix (4 rows and 3 columns). The phone keypads which have been widely used for many years and become standardized are 4×3 matrix. As 6×2 matrix configuration is non-standard, the use thereof is not ergonomic and it has inconveniences such as memorizing and entering the password.        The lock body of the existing electronic cabinet locks is cone-shaped. That is to say, the width of the surface contacting with the door is more than the width of the surface confronting the front side and there are not any lateral protrusions due to the difficulties in molding method. This makes it difficult to use the lock body with the purpose of pulling the cabinet door.        The battery cover of the existing electronic cabinet locks is disposed on the unsafe side of the lock body. The battery cover can be easily opened manually which should not be the case for a security product. This in turn causes safety gaps such as stealing the batteries and feeding high voltage from the battery contacts.        The electronic circuit (PCB/Printed Circuit Board) containing the electronic circuits of the existing electronic cabinet locks does not comprise a Radio Frequency (RF) antenna configuration.        The locking action is realized by rotating the handle toward the body in a standard way. The number of notches on the rotary shaft (allowing locking or unlocking) bearing the rotational motion is maximum two. For this reason, the lock is always rotated only in one direction. Hence, the locking action in the left doors is not toward the body but in the reverse direction and this, therefore, leads to confusion during the opening or closing processes.        
In conclusion, due to the abovementioned drawbacks and inadequacy of the existing solutions with respect to the subject matter, it is deemed necessary to make a development in the relevant technical field.